


Shenanigans

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [472]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: alternative brotp: Gordon and Kayo





	Shenanigans

Gordon wondered if the others had experienced the same moment of realization, that same flash of blinding clarity.  Even though that moment was years ago, the memory of the realisation striking like lightning was still crystal-clear.  

Just because people seemed to think and always spoke of Kayo as the serious, mature, responsible one…didn’t meant she always  _was_.

It had seemed to Gordon at the time like someone had pulled back the curtain to reveal a wicked sin magician only to him.  After that, it was  _on_ , and so far no-one had seemed to make the connection.

Now it’s only because he’s had the truth revealed that Gordon can see that, internally, Kayo is rolling around on the floor, cackling and kicking her feet.  Gordon knows he’s smirking, but that’s okay.  His role in this is to be the lightning rod, the obvious scamp.  People will blame and accuse him now, but he’ll get to smirk for a whole different set of reasons when his watertight alibi is revealed.

Kayo was always good about making sure he had a secure defensible position.  He guessed that was why people thought she was the responsible one.

And so as Scott, red dye number three still dripping down his cheeks, wheeled to glare at Gordon, Gordon carefully kept the smirk on his face and his eyes off his sister, and let her revel in her moment of triumph.


End file.
